enciclopediadelleconomiafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Gazprom
Gazprom (in russo: Газпром, talvolta traslitterata in Gasprom), è la più grande compagnia russa ed il maggiore estrattore al mondo di gas naturale. Con vendite per 31 miliardi di dollari nel 2004, conta per circa il 93% della produzione russa di gas naturale e con riserve che ammontano a 28.800 km³, controlla il 16% delle riserve mondiali di gas (come nei numeri del 2004Financial Times: "Energy of the State", 14 marzo 2006; dati antecedenti sono disponibili online all'indirizzo Gazprom reserve statistics, includendo il campo Shtokman.) Dopo l'acquisizione della compagnia petrolifera Sibneft, Gazprom, con riserve di 119 miliardi di barili, si pone subito dopo Arabia Saudita, con 263 miliardi di barili e Iran, con 133 miliardi di barili, come il maggior possessore mondiale di petrolio e petrolio equivalente in gas naturale.Articolo sulle riserve dopo l'acquisizione di Sibneft Dalla fine del 2004 Gazprom è il solo fornitore di Bosnia-Erzegovina, Estonia, Finlandia, Macedonia, Lettonia, Lituania, Moldavia e Slovacchia, oltre a fornire il 97% del gas della Bulgaria, 89% dell'Ungheria, l'86% della Polonia, quasi i tre quarti di quello della Repubblica Ceca, il 67% della Turchia, il 65% dell'Austria, circa il 40% della Romania, il 36% della Germania, il 27% dell'Italia e il 25% della Francia. L'Unione europea ottiene circa il 25% delle sue forniture di gas da questa compagnia.Russia boosts gas exports to EU, holds talks with Ukraine Oltre alle sue riserve di gas ed alla rete di condutture più lunga al mondo con i suoi 150 000 km, controlla anche società bancarie, di assicurazioni, mediatiche, di costruzioni ed agricole. Con 270 miliardi di dollari statunitensi di capitalizzazione azionaria del maggio 2006, Gazprom è la terza compagnia al mondo seguendo quest'unità di misura.Reshaping the World Order with Russian Gas and Oil Recentemente Gazprom ha annunciato che trimestralmente il reparto vendite è cresciuto a 19,5 miliardi di dollari statunitensi (nel secondo trimestre del 2006), mentre il ricavo netto trimestrale ha raggiunto quota 5,2 miliardi di dollari (secondo trimestre 2006).Gazprom Second-Quarter Net Doubles to $5.2 Billion (Update1) Uno dei problemi maggiori della Gazprom sono le condutture per il trasporto estremamente antiquate e con limitate capacità tecniche e le sovvenzioni delle industrie nell'economia nazionale.JSC “Gazprom” Gazprom è inoltre proprietaria (ed anche sponsor) della squadra di calcio dello FC Zenit San Pietroburgo e sponsor dello Schalke 04. Storia 1989-1992: Fondazione In seguito alla scoperta di enormi riserve di gas in Siberia, nella regione degli Urali e in quella del Volga tra gli anni Settanta ed Ottanta, l'Unione Sovietica divenne uno dei maggiori produttori di gas. Esplorazioni, sviluppo del settore e distribuzione erano governati da un apposito ministero. Nel luglio 1989 il Presidente Mikhail Gorbačëv unì i ministeri del petrolio e del gas come parte delle sue riforme economiche, e più tardi nominò Gazprom ente responsabile per la produzione, la distribuzione e la vendita di gas. (Gazprom è la contrazione di 'Газовая промышленность' (Gazovaja Promyšlennost), che significa 'industria del gas'.) Viktor Černomyrdin era a capo di Gazprom. Dopo il crollo dell'Unione Sovietica nel 1991, Gazprom perse gran parte dei suoi possedimenti fuori dalla Russia - un terzo delle condutture e un quarto della sua capacità di compressione. 1993-1997: Privatizzazione Dopo che il nuovo Presidente Boris Yeltsin ebbe nominato Chernomyrdin suo Primo Ministro nel dicembre 1992, l'influenza politica di Gazprom si accrebbe notevolmente. Dal momento che il nuovo governo stava approntando riforme economiche, Gazprom iniziò a essere privatizzata, divenendo una joint-stock company in seguito al Decreto del Presidente della Federazione Russa del 5 novembre 1992 e la Risoluzione del Consiglio dei ministri della Federazione Russa del 17 febbraio 1993, ed iniziando a distribuire azioni secondo il metodo dei buoni, in cui ciascun cittadino russo riceveva buoni per comprare azioni della vecchia azienda di Stato. Tuttavia, il commercio di tali azioni fu fortemente regolato, ed il regolamento interno della compagnia proibiva agli stranieri di possedere più del 9% delle azioni. Gazprom conquistò lentamente credibilità presso il mercato azionario occidentale con un'offerta dell'1% del suo capitale azionario agli stranieri nell'ottobre 1996 e con un legame finanziario riuscito per un valore di US$ 2.5 miliardi nel 1997. Nel secondo incontro annuale degli azionisti il 31 maggio 1996, Alexander Kazakov, il presidente del Comitato delle proprietà statali russe, fu nominato presidente del comitato direttivo, poiché la legge russa sul JSC richiedeva che tale posizione e quella analoga al collegio azionario fossero occupate da persone differenti. 1998-2000: Scandali Nel 1998 Chernomyrdin fu licenziato dalla carica di Primo Ministro dal Presidente Boris Yeltsin. Allo stesso tempo, il governo russo iniziò improvvisamente a richiedere il pagamento delle tasse arretrate da Gazprom. Quando i creditori iniziarono a sequestrare i possedimenti di Gazprom, la società si riebbe e pagò. I registri della società iniziarono mostrando inizialmente una perdita. Le ragioni sono poco chiare e possono essere spiegate dall'invecchiamento della rete di condutture, da una dirigenza che stava divenendo crescentemente corrotta, o da perdite preesistenti che comparvero per resoconti di polizza più trasparenti. Gazprom condusse transazioni dubbie con la compagnia Itera e con una joint-venture Gazprom/Itera, Purgaz, negli ultimi anni Novanta, che a quanto si suppone andò a vantaggio di vari membri della dirigenza e dei loro parenti. In aggiunta, una asset-stripping of su larga scala di Gazprom andava avanti a corrompere la dirigenza e i membri del CdA attraverso varie transazioni che coinvolgevano una società figlia di Gazprom Stroitransgaz e la compagnia regionale del gas Sibneftegaz. L'auditor di Gazprom PwC ovviamente era a conoscenza e aveva coperto tali transazioni.Gazprom: Russia's Enron?, BusinessWeek online, 18 febbraio 2002 Il fondo di investimento Hermitage Capital Management, un azionista di minoranza di Gazprom, riportò riguardo agli scandali dell'Ottobre del 2000: "Gli investitori stanno valutando questa compagnia come se il 99% delle sue risorse sia stata rubata. La figura reale è di circa il 10%, per cui è una buona notizia".Gazprom and Hermitage Capital: Shareholder Activism in Russia, 2002, Stanford Graduate School of Business Case IB-36 Nel quarto meeting annuale degli azionisti il 26 giugno 1998, Farit Gazizullin, il nuovo Presidente del Comitato per le Proprietà di Stato della Russia, è stato eletto presidente del Consiglio di Amministrazione. Nel quinto meeting annuale degli azionisti del 30 giugno 1998, Viktor Chernomyrdin lo sostituì in tale ruolo. Nel settimo meeting degli azionisti, il 30 giugno 2000 (il sesto aveva avuto luogo il 26 agosto 1999), il capo deputato del Amministrazione Presidenziale Russa Dmitry Medvedev occupò tale posizione. 2001-2004: Anni delle riforme Il Presidente russo Vladimir Putin ha perseguito attivamente le riforme della dirigenza della compagnia negli anni successivi agli scandali, aiutato in questo dall'attivismo azionistico del CEO dell'Hermitage William Browder e dal ministro delle finanze Boris Fedorov. Il 30 maggio 2001, il Consiglio di Direzione ha rimpiazzato Rem Vyakhirev, il cui contratto era scaduto, con Aleksej Miller come nuovo CEO per guidare le riforme; Rem Viakhirev fu spostato nella posizione di Presidente del Consiglio all'ottavo meeting degli azionisti del 29 giugno 2001, rimpiazzando temporaneamente Dmitry Medvedev che divenne suo vice. Nell'aprile 2001 Gazprom acquistò la rete NTV, l'unica televisione indipendente Russa posseduta dalla holding Media Most di Vladimir Gusinsky, il che causò grandi cambiamenti nella sua politica editoriale.Russian TV station loses freedomRussian NTV viewers on the streetsPutin is out to get me, says media tycoon Il 8 novembre 2001 per decisione della corte di Mosca del 4 maggio 2001 un pacchetto azionario comprendente il 25% del capitale complessivo della holding Media Most è stata trasferita alla Gazprom Media, una holding mediatica fondata nel 1998 e posseduta da Gazprom (Nel 2006 è stata trasferita a Gazprombank, una filiale di GazpromKommersant - Russia's Daily Online). Nel luglio 2002 Gazprom Media acquisì tutte le azioni di Vladimir Gusinsky delle compagnie mediatiche della holding, che risultò nei cambiamenti drammatici delle loro politiche editoriali e la chiusura di alcune pubblicazioni.Russian NTV handed to Gazprom Nel giugno 2005 Gazprom Media acquistò anche l'influente quotidiano russo Izvestia. Fino al 2004 il governo russo possedeva una quota del 38.37% dell'azienda, e manteneva la maggioranza nel consiglio direttivo. Gazprom forniva il 25% del gettito fiscale russo (più di 4 miliardi di US$ all'anno tra il 1993 e il 2003) e contava per l'8% del PNL della Russia. Gli investitori stranieri possono acquistare azioni Gazprom legalmente solo attraverso Azioni Depositarie, che costano di più delle azioni per gli investitori russi. Nel 2004, il Presidente Putin annunciò che Gazprom stava per acquisire la compagnia petrolifera statale Rosneft e che questo avrebbe potuto "eventualmente portare al rafforzamento delle restrizioni al possesso di azioni Gazprom da parte di investitori stranieri", dal momento che la quota di Gazprom posseduta dal governo russo sarebbe cresciuto dal 38.37% ad una posizione di controllo.Hermitage news item about the raising of the stake of the Russian government to a controlling interest in 2004 Comunque, Gazprom è stata ostacolata sia nel suo intento di acquisire Rosneft, e nel suo precedente tentativo di acquistare un posto importante in Yukos, quando Yukos andò in bancarotta. Gazprom si ritirò dalla gara per l'acquisto di Yukos quando il governo russo lo mise all'asta nel dicembre 2004, lasciando alla maggiore gung-ho di Rosneft l'azienda. Dopo che Rosneft si fu appropriata di una tale e controversa posizione, le procedure per incorporarla in Gazprom divennero troppo complicate. Rosneft rimase quindi indipendente, per la gioia della sua dirigenza. Lo stato rafforzò la sua partecipazione in Gazprom ad oltre il 50% pagando per una quota del 10.4%, portando così avanti la principale pre-condizione per l'abolizione delle restrizioni della proprietà straniera delle azioni Gazprom. Attualmente, il mercato sta ancora attendendo questo sviluppo. Il 26 luglio 2004, Gazprom vendette il 49.979 percento del suo pacchetto che ammontava al 100% delle azioni di SOGAZ Ltd. gruppo di assicurazioni, ad un acquirente anonimo per 1.69 miliardi di rubli"Газпром" продал почти 50 проц. акций ОАО "СОГАЗ" за 1,7 млрд руб, ed un ulteriore 26% di SOGAZ nell'agosto 2004 per 879.3 milioni di rubli.Who sold SOGAZ? by Pavel miledin et al., Vedomosti #144 (1184), 13 agosto 2004 (in Russian, subscription required)"Газпром" продал 76 проц. акций страховой компании "СОГАЗ" Nel gennaio 2005 si scoprì che ABRos, una filiale della banca di Russia, aveva acquistato il 49,97% delle azioni di SOGAZ.SOGAZ sold to St. Pete by Pavel Miledin et al., Vedomosti #9 (1290), 21 gennaio 2005 (in Russian, subscription required, full text freely available here: http://www.lenpravda.ru/reading1.phtml?id=7787).Петербургский банк “Россия” получил контроль над страховой компанией “СОГАЗ” 2005-2006 Nel giugno 2005 la Gazprombank, la Gazpromivest Holding, la Gazfond e la Gazprom Finance B. V., filiali di Gazprom, concordarono nel vendere il 10.7399% delle azioni alla compagnia statale Rosneftegaz per 7 miliardi di dollari statunitensi, ritenuto un prezzo ampiamente inferiore a quello di mercatoKremlin agrees price for Gazprom, BBC News, 16 giugno 2005., dal 25 dicembre, che, combinato con il 38% delle azioni possedute dal Comitato di Proprietà Statale, avrebbe dato allo stato una posizione di controllo.История компании Nel settembre 2005, Gazprom acquistò il 72.633% della compagnia petrolifera Sibneft (ora Gazprom Neft) per 13.01 miliardi di US$, anche grazie ad un prestito di 12 miliardi di US$ dall'west, che consolida la posizione di Gazprom come gigante globale dell'energia e maggiore compagnia russa. Il giorno dell'accordo l'azienda fu valutata 69.7 miliardi di £/123.2 miliardi di US$, dal GDP d'Irlanda nel 2004. Gazprom è stata anche un'azienda rivelatasi fruttuosa per gli affari della criminalità organizzata; Le cellule della 'ndrangheta tedesca hanno investito molti liquidi nelle azioni Gazprom.http://www.corriere.it/Primo_Piano/Cronache/2006/11_Novembre/12/valentino.shtml Allarme in Germania: la 'ndrangheta compra tutto Struttura azionaria di Gazprom (dati del 5 settembre 2005Documento sulla struttura azionaria (in russo)): *Comitato di proprietà statale russo (Rosimushchestvo) - 38.37315 % *Rosneftegaz - 10.73985 % *Gerosgaz - 2.92997 % *E.ON Ruhrgas - 2.5 % *Gazfond - 3.22159 % *Nafta Moscow - 2.12502 % *Bank of New York Candidati internazionali - 4.42218 % Gazprom city Il 15 novembre 2005, il CEO di Gazprom Aleksej Miller ed il governatore di San Pietroburgo Valentina Matviyenko hanno annunciato che la Sibneft sta per costruire il Gazprom City business center che includerà grattacieli di 300 metri con il quartier generale dell'azienda situato sulla sponda destra del Fiume Neva davanti alla Cattedrale di Smolny a San Pietroburgo, nonostante gli attuali piani regolatori vietino la costruzione di edifici di altezza superiore a 42 metri (48 con apposita approvazione). Lo scontro con Kiev Il 1 gennaio 2006, alle 10:00 (fuso orario di Mosca), Gazprom bloccò le forniture di gas al mercato Ucraino, richiamando il governo di Kiev a pagare tariffe maggiorate che riflettono parzialmente la crescita globale dei prezzi di carburante. Nella notte tra il 3 gennaio e il 4 gennaio 2006, Naftohaz Ukrainy e Gazprom negoziarono un accordo che ha risolto il conflitto sul prezzo del gas tra Russia e Ucraina, soddisfacendo entrambe le parti in causa. Dal momento che lo Stato russo manteneva una posizione di controllo in Gazprom, all'inizio del 2006 la restrizione al 20% sugli investimenti stranieri fu abbandonata e Gazprom divenne totalmente aperta agli investitori stranieri.Gazprom: Open for Global Investors by Jason Bush, BusinessWeek, 13 gennaio 2006.Gazprom opens doors to foreigners, BBC News, 24 giugno 2005. Monopolista dell'export Nell'aprile 2006, il valore di mercato di Gazprom era di 270 miliardi di US$. Il 20 luglio 2006, viene pubblicata la legge federale russa sull'esportazione di gas che garantisce a Gazprom il monopolio nelle esportazioni di gas naturale (testo completo in Russo). È stata approvata pressoché all'unanimità dalla Duma il 5 luglio, dal Consiglio federale della Federazione Russa il 7 luglio e firmata da Vladimir Putin il 18 luglio .la Duma vota per il monopolio russo delle esportazioni di gas by Neil Buckley and Tobias Buck, The Financial Times, 16 giugno 2006. Duma approves Gazprom export bill, BBC News, 5 luglio 2006. Gazprom's Monopoly On Exports Backed by Duma by Stephen Boykewich, The St. Petersburg Times #1184 (50), 7 luglio 2006. Lo scontro con Minsk Il 3 aprile 2006, Gazprom annunciò che il prezzo del gas naturale erogato alla Bielorussia sarebbe triplicato dal 31 dicembre 2006. Nel dicembre 2006 Gazprom minacciò una sospensione delle forniture alla Bielorussia alle 10 a.m. ora di Mosca del 1 gennaio 2007, se questa non avesse acconsentito all'aumento quantificabile nel passaggio dai $47 ai $200 per 1,000 m3 oppure a cedere il controllo sulla sua rete di distribuzione.Russian gas demands irk Belarus, BBC News, 18 dicembre 2006. Gli analisti hanno suggerito che Mosca volesse penalizzare Alexander Lukashenko, Presidente della Bielorussia, per non aver rispettato i patti di un maggior legame con la Russia.Putin turns on close ally Belarus by Neil Buckley, Financial Times, 13 dicembre 2006. Più tardi Gazprom ridimensionò l'aumento a $105Belarus-Gazprom Gas Talks Reach Impasse di Steve Gutterman, The Washington Post, 26 dicembre 2006 ma la Bielorussia rifiutò nuovamente l'accordo, affermando che in caso di interruzione delle forniture, avrebbe impedito a Gazprom l'accesso ai suoi gasdotti, il che avrebbe bloccato la fornitura di gas all'Europa.Belarus gas row 'may hurt Europe', BBC News, 27 dicembre 2006. Comunque, il 1 gennaio 2007, appena poche ore prima dello scontro, Bielorussia e Gazprom siglarono un accordo dell'ultimo minuto. La Bielorussia accettò di pagare $100 per 1,000 m3 nel 2007. In compenso, Gazprom ottenne il 50% delle azioni di Beltransgaz, la rete di gasdotti bielorussa.Belarus, Russia sign new gas deal, CNN, 31 dicembre 2006. Immediatamente dopo la sigla di tale accordo la Bielorussia dichiarò una tassa di trasporto di $42/tonnellata per il passaggio del petrolio russo che attraversava i suoi territori. L'acquisto della Sakhalin-II Il 21 dicembre 2006, Gazprom prese il controllo del 50%-più-uno del pacchetto azionario del progetto Sakhalin-II appartenente alla Royal Dutch ShellBBC NEWS | Business | Gazprom grabs Sakhalin gas stakehttp://business.guardian.co.uk/story/0,1977430,00.html?gusrc=rss&feed=24 dopo che i responsabili russi ritirarono il permesso ambientale alla Sakhalin-II il 18 settembre 2006, accusando la Sakhalin-II di danni ai banchi di salmone. L'evento successivo è stato ampiamente interpretato come una mossa del governo russo per obbligare ad una rinegoziazione dell'accordo Sakhalin-II. . 2007 Nel febbraio 2007 un gruppo di deputati della Duma propone di concedere alle compagnie statali Gazprom e Transneft il diritto di formare unità speciali armate. Il compito principale del nuovo corpo sarebbe stato proteggere le strutture di produzione e le infrastrutture per il trasporto. Se tale provvedimento sarà approvato, gli ufficiali di Gazprom e Transneft saranno autorizzati all'uso di armi per auto-protezione e per l'esecuzione degli "obblighi di servizio”. Alexander Medvedev ha annunciato che la compagnia mira a ottenere una capitalizzazione di mercato di of 1 000 miliardi di US$ "in un periodo compreso tra sette e dieci anni.", aggiungendo che: "vogliamo essere la compagnia più valutata e più capitalizzata del mondo." Nel giugno 2007, la BP plc ha venduto il suo pacchetto di un giacimento di gas Siberiano a Gazprom dopo che le autorità russe avevano messo in dubbio il diritto di BP ad esportare gas in mercati esterni a quello russo. Il 23 giugno 2007, i governi di Russia e Italia hanno siglato un memorandum di intesa per cooperare in una joint venture tra Gazprom ed ENI per costruire un gasdotto lungo 900 km al fine di trasportare 1.05 Tcf (30 miliardi di m3) di gas all'anno dalla Russia all'Europa. Il gasdotto meridionale si estenderà sotto il Mar Nero fino alla Bulgaria con una successiva biforcazione, di cui quella meridionale giungerà in Italia e quella settentrionale in Ungheria."Gazprom Pipeline Plan May Fuel Worry" by Gabriel Kahn, Wall Street Journal, 25-06-2007 p. A11 Il 1 agosto la società ha annunciato una riduzione del 45% delle forniture verso la Bielorussa dal 3 agosto per inadempienza contrattuale. Secondo Gazprom la Bielorussa dovrebbe alla società 465 milioni di dollari per le forniture del primo semestre e dato che lo stato non avrebbe fornito garanzie certe sul pagamento del debito la società ha deciso di ridurre le forniture. Filiali Lista incompleta per Paesi Russia Proprietà 100% * Astrakhangazprom * Bashtransgaz * Burgaz * Ecological and Analytical Center for the Gas Industry * Gazpromexport * Gazflot * Gazkomplektimpex * Gaznadzor * Gazobezopasnost * Gazoenergeticheskaya Kompaniya * Gazpromavia * Gazpromenergo * Gazprominvestarena * Gazprominvestholding * Gazpromokhrana * Gazpromrazvitiye * Gazpromstroyengineering * Gazsvyaz * Informgaz * Informgazinvest * Irkutskgazprom * IRTs Gazprom * Kaspiygazprom * Kavkaztransgaz * Kubangazprom * Lentransgaz * Mostransgaz * Mezhregiongaz * Nadymgazprom * Nadymstroygazdobycha * NIIgazekonomika * Novy Urengoy Gas Chemicals Company * Noyabrskgazdobycha * Science & Production Center Podzemgidromineral * Orenburggazprom * Permtransgaz * Podzemgazprom * Samaratransgaz * Severgazprom * Severneftegazprom – titolare delle licenze per sviluppare il campo Yuzhno-Russkoye * Sevmorneftegaz - titolare delle licenze per sviluppare i campi Shtokman e Prirazlomnoe. * Surgutgazprom * Szhizhenny gaz * Tattransgaz * Temryukmortrans * Tomsktransgaz * TyumenNIIgiprogaz * Tyumentransgaz * Uraltransgaz * Urengoygazprom * Volgogradtransgaz * Volgotransgaz * VNIIGAZ * Yamalgazinvest * Yamburggazdobycha * Yugtransgaz Proprietà di oltre 50% * Dialoggazservice * Ditangaz * Electrogaz * Fora Gazprom * Future Fatherland Fund * Gazenergoservice * Gazcom * Gazmash * Gazprombank * Gazpromgeofizika * Gazprom Neft * GazpromPurInvest * Gazpromtrubinvest * Gaztelekom * Giprogaztsentr * Giprospetsgaz * Krasnoyarskgazprom * Orgenergogaz * Promgaz * SevKavNIPIgaz * Sibur * Tsentrenergogaz * Tsentrgaz * VNIPIgazdobycha * Volgogaz * Volgogradneftemash * Vostokgazprom * Zapsibgazprom * Zarubezhneftegaz Proprietà del 50% o meno * Achimgaz (50%) - joint venture with BASF * Caspian Oil Company * GazAgroFriport * Gaztransit * Gaz-Truby * Horizon Investment Company * Novatek (19.9%) * Prometey-Sochi * RNKB * Rosneftegazstroy * Rosshelf * SOGAZ Ltd. Insurance Group (100% before 2004) * Stroytransgaz * TsentrKaspneftegaz (50%) - joint venture with Lukoil to develop Tsentralnaya field in the Caspian Sea (jointly with KazMunayGas) * Tyumen Hotel * Vega Investment Company * VIP-Premier * Vologdapromresurs * YuzhNIIGiprogaz * Zavod TBD Armenia * Armrosgazprom (45%) Austria * GHW (50%) * ZGG-Zarubezhgazneftechim Trading GmbH * ZMB Gasspeicher Holding GmbH (66,67%) Bielorussia * Belgazprombank (50%) Bulgaria * Topenergo (100%) * Overgas (50%) Cipro * Leadville Investments Ltd Repubblica Ceca * Gas-Invest S.A. (37.5%) * Vemex s.r.o. (33%) Estonia * Eesti Gaas AS (37.02%) Finlandia * Gasum Oy (25%) * North Transgas Oy (100%) - former company for planning and constraction of North European Gas Pipeline Francia * Frangaz (50%) Germania * Agrogaz GmbH (100%) * Ditgaz (49%) * Verbundnetz Gas (5,3%) * Gazprom Germania GmbH (100%) * Wingas GmbH (35%) – una joint venture con Wintershall, sussidiaria di BASF * Winthershall Erdgas Handelshaus GmbH & Co. KG (50%) * ZMB GmbH (100%) Grecia * Prometheus Gaz (50%) Ungheria * Panrusgas Rt (40%) * Borsodchem (25%) * TVK (13,5%) * DKG-EAST Co (38,1%) Italia * Volta SpA (49%) * Promgas (50%) Kazakhstan * KazRosGaz (50%) - a joint venture with KazMunayGas Kyrgyzstan * Munai Myrza Lettonia * Latvijas Gāze (25%) Lituania * Lietuvos Dujos (37.1%) * Kaunas CHP (100%) * Stella Vitae (30%) Moldova * Moldovagaz Paesi Bassi * BSPS B.V. (50%) - operator of the Blue Stream pipeline * Gazprom Finance B.V. * PeterGaz B.V. Polonia * EuRoPol Gaz (48%) – operator of the Polish section of Yamal-Europe pipeline Romania * WIROM (25%) Serbia * JugoRosGaz (50%) * Progress Gas (50%) Slovacchia * Slovrusgas (50%) * SPP (16.3%) Svizzera * Baltic LNG AG (80%) * Nord Stream AG (51%) – operator of the planned Nord Stream pipeline * ZMB (Schweiz) AG (100%) Turchia * Bosphorus Gaz Corporation AS (40%) * Turusgaz Ucraina * YuzhNIIgiprogaz Regno Unito * Gazprom Marketing and Trading Limited (GM&T) (100%) * Interconnector (UK) Limited (10%) - operator of the Interconnector pipeline Note Voci correlate *Lista delle aziende russe *Gazpromavia *Blue Stream - Major trans-Black Sea gas pipeline co-owned by Gazprom *Nord Stream - Planned gas pipeline between Russia and Germany *Crisi del gas (2006) *consorzio CentGas *Campo Shtokman *Sakhalin-II *Gazprom City *Politica energetica in Russia *Gasdotto Sachalin-Chabarovsk-Vladivostok Collegamenti esterni * Sito ufficiale Gazprom * Data ** Yahoo! - OAO Gazprom Company Profile ** OAO Gazprom - 1992-2001 storia della compagnia in russo * Articoli ** Michael Freedman e Heidi Brown: Zar dell'energia, in: Forbes International, 24 luglio 2006 ** Alexander's Gas & Oil Connections - Gazprom ** Guardian.co.uk: Gazprom bond in heavy demand ** Articolo di Businessweek sugli scandali del 1998-2000 ** Patto Schroeder-Putin: la Germania e la Russia dividono ancora l'Europa ** Russia - To Be Feared... For Now (analysis of Russia policy relevant to Gazprom) ** Il ruolo dell'energia nella strategia globale russa di Martha Brill Olcott, Rice University, Ottobre 2004 (.pdf). ** State of the Gas Industry of the Russian Federation, Febbraio 2006, Resoconto analitico dell'Istituto di Ricerca dei Monopoli Naturali, Mosca, Marzo 2006 (in Russo, .pdf). Categoria:Società a controllo pubblico Categoria:Società energetiche